Carla, Bia, and Tiago: Best Friends Ever
by T8ECR34T0R
Summary: Sequel to "Best Parents Ever." One year later after their Christmas reunion, Blu, Jewel, and their whole family have been doing great together in Rio. Believing things were going to be normal from now on. Until one day…three new friends suddenly show up, and create a big change for the Blu and Jewel's kids.


• _**Rio is property of Blue Sky Studios**_

• _**This is a sequel to the story thought of by StrikeTheDragon.**_

_**Can anyone name the last time I was lucky enough to finish a new chapter before the end of the week? Because I can't, and I'm thankful for the luck since you guys now get to enjoy the first chapter to my next love story.**_

"_**Carla, Bia, and Tiago: Best Friends Ever"**_

_**You guys know I like the triplets, right? And you've probably already guessed how much I loved seeing each of them end up with someone special, well now this story shows them ending up with characters of my creations. Sally, Seb, and Vince, which were of course inspired by the other OCs I've seen Carla, Bia, and Tiago end up with. I really liked seeing those three each get into a romance story (similar to other young characters like Tails Prower, Applebloom, or others), and now this story shows my own new version of that. Plus, you guys may have also noticed another fun detail.**_

_**This is a sequel to StrikeTheDragon's idea "Blu and Jewel: Best Parents Ever", and despite the ending of the last chapter (being canon to "Rio Restart"), this'll show what happened if the events that previously occurred in the story wasn't a dream. As well another possible twist at the end that may say otherwise.**_

_**Finally, there are also some words I want to say about the recent finale I saw (specifically for MLP), but that will wait until my next "Restart Forever" or other story post. Thank guys, and…**_

_**Please leave a comment, follow me on Twitter, and enjoy.**_

* * *

**CH.1**

* * *

Family, the one thing that exists everywhere, especially in another world where it may have started out differently. And there was one group of kids who learned to understand that better than they already believed. Their names were Carla, Bia, and Tiago, three young blue macaw triplets that lived in the city of Rio de Janeiro. They lived in the big city together, enjoying their amazing lives, not just by themselves but with the company of two good parents that have always been kind to them. Especially when they reunited with their long-lost dad one year ago.

Their names were Blu and Jewel, and they weren't just heroes or parents to their kids, they were also their best friends, and a pair that always did their best to make them happy. Ever since they decided to stay together after the two spent three years with a long-distance relationship. Ever since then, the five birds have stayed together as a family, with each other and all their animal and human friends. And so far, for the past year, they were living their lives happily. Unaware of the fact that they would eventually be gaining new friends that would make their family even bigger.

In December of 2014, it was a dark and stormy night, and everyone in the entire city was at home, sleeping through the racing water that was the rain. It was mostly peaceful, especially for one pair of humans that were sleeping soundly at their house. Linda and Tulio. Ever since they and their friends came back to Rio together, they have been able to hang out more before finally getting married (_**six months ago**_), and they appreciated their life together. They were even dreaming about the good times they have had so far before a loud sound starting going off. **KNOCK KNOCK**! It sounded like a knock from the front door.

"Huh? What?" Linda woke up and heard the fourth knock. But then tried going back to sleep, ignoring it but didn't know that whoever was knocking wouldn't stop. The sound just kept going, so Linda groaned before getting up. She left her room, turned on the lights in the living room, and then went to the front door. "Hello?!" She opened and tried to raise her voice because of the rain, but when the door was open, she saw no one was there. "Uh, hello?" She became confused, thinking it was a "ding-dong-ditch" prank before she brought her foot out and noticed something. "What?" She looked down and saw a basket. It was a large basket with a red blanket in it. So Linda gently picked it up, and when she looked under the blanket, her feeling of confusion was replaced by shock. "Oh. My. Cheese and sprinkles." Then she brought it in and rested it on the kitchen island. Then came back into the bedroom to wake up "Tulio! Tulio!" She shook him before he got up.

"What? What, what? Linda? (yawning) What time is it?"

"Uh, I'd say surprise time?"

"Pardon?"

"I don't know. Look, Tulio, I don't know how to explain it but just come and look."

"Whoa!" Linda grabbed her husband's hand and brought him into the kitchen. "Okay, okay. Ouch. What is all this fussing about?" Tulio questioned her before she pointed to the basket. Then he looked inside, under the blanket, and his reaction was went by the same as Linda's. "Oh. My. Cheese and sprinkles."

"I know, right?"

"H-How did you find them?"

"I didn't. Somebody just left them here."

"What? Why would anybody in their right mind leave…? You know what, I do not think that matters, but what does matter is that maybe we can take them the aviary tomorrow. Maybe even let Blu, Jewel, and the kids see them."

"You think that'll be alright?"

"I think so, and boy, I cannot wait to see the look on their faces when they see them."

"Yeah, and…maybe they can help take care of them. I'm wondering WHY anyone would leave these little guys behind."

"Me too. But for now, I believe they're safe."

So the two looked at what was in the basket again, and knew that their feathery friends would be surprised when they would see it.

The next morning, the rain had stopped, and while the jungle did seem damped, it didn't bother the animals living there, freely browsing and flying. Especially for three birds that were having a race.

"Whoo! Haha!" Cried Tiago, who was one of the birds racing, and felt good about as the other two were catching up. "Okay, little bird. Don't think you'll be able to beat us!" Said the other bird, who was his mother Jewel.

"Yeah! (exhaling) We're older and more experienced with this sort of thing than you know. So don't think (exhaling) you'll win so easily!" Said the other bird, who was Jewel's husband Blu. He and Jewel flew next to each other. They were both going really fast, but unlike Jewel, Blu was getting tired too easily.

"Sorry, Dad! But I think I will!" Tiago chanted as he continued zooming.

"Come on, sweetie, we're catching up!" Jewel smiled.

"Sure!" Blu was tired, but not giving up. "I'm not going to let you or our son beat me!"

"Hey! I thought we were on the same team!"

"We are! In marriage, but in a game, I'm afraid that's going to go by differently."

"Ooh! If that's how it's gonna be, then it's on now!"

The two adults laughed and continued racing before reaching the finish line. Which was the spot where Carla, Bia, and a batch of ten young toucans were at.

"And here it comes." Carla spoke, sounding like sports talker. "The racers have reached the fourth and final lap, and we are getting that much closer to figuring out who will be the fastest Spix Macaw in Rio!" Then Bia and the toucans cheered before they spotted Tiago coming.

Bia whispered, "And I think we're about to finally see!"

Tiago was reaching it very closely, and as Blu and Jewel were catching up, a vine suddenly popped out of the tree and the two got caught in it. It made their wings and talons get tangled, so they couldn't get any father. When Tiago looked back, he laughed and went faster before crossing the finish line! From there, all the kids cheered for Tiago's victory, to which he humbly bowed to and could hear his sisters yelling, "That's our little brother right there!" and "Good work, bro!" Then he stopped bowing and blushed over his sisters' affection when they came over to him for a hug and raised him up.

Tiago chuckled, "Thanks guys."

Bia, "No problem. I think your flying precise."

Carla, "And by precise, I think she means awesome."

Then they heard their dad yell out, "Uh, hey guys!"

"Oh." Said the triplets before some of the toucans help get them down by just biting the top vines off.

"Ow!" The two said, and the kids helped them up.

"Sorry, Uncle Blu." Said one of the toucans.

Then another, "Sorry, Aunt Jewel."

Jewel, "That's okay, kids. I'm just thankful we survived those previous laps."

Blu, "Same here. But hey, that was a fun race."

Another male toucan chick said, "Yeah, haha. And thanks again for inviting us, girls. Hanging out with you is always fun." He seemed nervous to say. Then Bia approached him and touched his shoulder saying, "Thanks, Nando. And it's always fun have you guys with us." The toucan, Nando, blushed having his close friend touch him.

Then Jewel said, "Well, right now I think we've had enough excitement for one day. You kids okay with going back to Rafael and Eva?"

"Uh huh." Said all the toucans, and they flew off before the bluebirds were alone together. But Nando was the first and last to look back at them for a second, seeing his good friend Bia, feeling awfully happy around her.

As the five were alone, Carla was the first to come to her dad and asked, "You guys okay?"

Blu, "Yep. And thank Heaven that that was a pretty great way to start the morning."

Jewel, "Agreed, but Blu, are you okay? During the race you looked like you were about to pass out."

"Probably because I was almost about to. I know I've been with you guys for a year, but I feel like that's not enough time for me to get used to the jungle and be wild. Maybe I need to spend more time trying to adjust to all this excitement."

Tiago, "Or…maybe you're becoming just a little bit…old?"

"Old?" Blu chuckled. "Hey I maybe older, but I'm not old."

"Okay." Tiago chuckled back, and despite the girls' best efforts to not do the same, they laughed anyway.

Then when they stopped, Jewel looked back at the vine, and wondered what caused it to fall until, "Blu! Jewel! Kids?!" The five looked up and saw Linda, standing up at the watchtower, making Jewel see why now.

So they flew up to her and everyone had smiles on their faces to see her before she spoke, "Hey guys, long time see, right?" And she petted each of them. "Good. Listen, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but something new and exciting happened, and right now I want to show it to you at the aviary."

The birds then had confused faces on them, but decided to follow Linda all the way to the hospital. Linda carried them to the room where the birds under care would usually be in, but inside was only them, plus Tulio, Fernando, and whatever was in the new basket. Then Linda put her friends in front of it before she walked to her husband.

"A basket?" Tiago whispered.

Bia, "Do you think they're trying to invite us to a picnic?"

Blu, "I think it's a little too early for that."

Jewel smiled, "Well, if it's from them then it has to be good."

Finally, Tulio spoke. "Everyone, last night Linda and I discovered something pretty amazing. For some reason, somebody left this on our doorstep, and when we saw what was under the blanket, we just couldn't wait to show it to you. Especially to the kids."

When Tulio said that, the family became even more confused before Linda and Tulio lifted the blanket up, and Linda said, "Hey kids, you can come out. It's okay. Go on." She smiled, and as Carla, Bia, and Tiago took a few steps forward to it, they saw what came out. It slowly stood up, and looked like…three young birds. But not just any normal birds, they were three blue macaw chicks! Blu and Jewel gasped, Linda, Tulio, and Fernando had big smiles on their faces, and as for Carla, Bia, and Tiago…their eyes grew wide, their cheeks became red, and their hearts were shaking like maracas.

The three new macaws almost looked like the triplets but very different. Their feathers were a much darker blue, some of them looked like they had long feathers for hair, and two of them were boys while one of them was a girl. Unbeknownst to them, the three were feeling the same as they did, because to their eyes, they were beautiful and amazing.

The six didn't know what to say to each other. Except for the girl who raised her left wing to slowly wave and said, "Uh…hello. I'm Sally."

Tiago meekly responded, "Hi. I'm Tiago."

"Carla."

"Bia."

"Vince."

"Seb. N-Nice to meet you guys."

Bia, "Likewise. Um, are you guys…blue spix macaws?"

Sally, "Uh, I believe we are."

Vince, "And, um, is this where you guys live."

Carla, "Sort of. Uh…Mom? Dad?"

The parents approached them slowly and Blu said, "Hello, kids. My name is Blu and this is my wife Jewel. We are Carla, Bia, and Tiago's parents."

Jewel, "I hope you don't mind us asking, but are you guys alright and can you tell us where you came from?"

Vince spoke, "Um…we don't know."

Then Linda, "I can only guess what you guys are saying. And as we just said, we only found them last night. I don't know who left them, but I think the reason why is because they trusted us to take care of them. Unless you five are wanting to help them yourselves?" Blu and Jewel didn't know about that, and as the humans were still talking, Sally took a glimpse at Tiago, and when he noticed her too, both of them had a strange burning feeling in them. They didn't know what it was but knew they both felt it as they blushed and slowly waved again.

Carla noticed and felt like teasing him, but felt the same as he did when she looked at Vince. And Bia with Seb. Then Blu and Jewel looked back at them.

Jewel, "Um, do you think we should give them the chance to talk?"

Blu, "Uh sure."

The two backed away, and Blu said, "Um, kids, how about while we speak with our companions, would you guys like to talk with our kids here? Would that be okay?"

Sally, "Uh huh."

The six smiled and were able to move closer before speaking, and as the three humans and their friends stood, the six looked at each other, not knowing what was going on but felt like a new moment of surprise and fun was coming.

* * *

"_**And so it begins…" with a good showing of kindness and friendship, before the romance, and in case you guys didn't get the hints I mentioned in "Harry and Annabelle's First Story" Ch.10, then I hope you'll like the big twists coming up. But sorry if this chapter was too short.**_

_**However, there are still some new things to bring up. Like, again, my Mission Calling will be coming soon, which means my time here will be limited. But don't worry, still not going today or even next week. But I am getting ready (spiritually and more). The deadline just might be some time before January.**_

_**Next, I want to answer some things you asked recently.**_

_**MonsterJamVadim asked, "Are you a fan of 'Oliver and Company'?"**_

_**I answered, "Yes I am. I've had that film with me at home before, and I liked it. One of Disney's best, especially with the 'Why Should I Worry?' song. Would like to see how they'll make that one live-action. Also, Vadim, I want to say thanks for sending that. I don't think I've seen you post any new comments in a while. So thank you."**_

_**6477311 asked, "Can you think of any similarities that Toy Story and My Little Pony have?"**_

_**I answered, "Oh. Well, let's see. They're both funny, lovable, and memorable. We know both of them involved toy-lines. However, one of them started out as a movie first before the toys. Plus, I don't think I've seen any references to MLP on Toy Story, but it would've been fun to see Pinkie Pie at one point in the fourth film. Speaking of which, I also know this. Toy Story 3 came out in 2010, the same year 'Friendship is Magic' was released. Now we see that the series had reached its finale this year, the same time after Toy Story 4 came out. Kinda funny. Maybe that's one big thing they had in common, besides the actual toys."**_

_**That would be it. I also have one question from Alexriolover95, but in case he's not interested in reading this story, then I think it would be best if I kept it on hold until my next post.**_

_**Finally, I have one more thing to say…to my friend StrikeTheDragon. Thank you buddy for sharing me your ideas in the past, and while you may not be able to do it the same way again, I hope you feel happy about how much everyone loves your stories.**_

"_**Rio (in 2 Form)"**_

"_**Blu and Jewel: Best Parents Ever"**_

_**Plus with how this will go. Also, I would like to tell you in advance that since we both created your OC "Strike the Dragon Macaw", I wish to use him for my next stories. Such as "C's Adventures" and possibly anything else. If your answer is yes then thank you, and I hope you and every other author are enjoying your time.**_

_**See ya guys later!**_


End file.
